


Winter Training

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sassy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: You are training the cadets in the winter and Levi does his best to look after you when no one else does.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Winter Training

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my tumblr sasageyowrites. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don’t own AoT. Or you. Or the GIF. Can someone buy me AoT for Xmas so I can finally say I own it?

Please do not repost,   
...

Winters in the scouts, it was fair to say, were despised by everyone within the ranks.

The moment the first early frosts set in the once cheery and bright moods of the soldiers within the scouting legion soon turned to bitter frowns and sullen glowers. It wasn’t like anyone could blame them, life got exceptionally much harder in the colder months of the year and despite the beautiful flurries of crystalline flakes that fell in white glistening sheets, and despite the usual quirks that came with snow such as sledding and snowball fights for the soldiers it was overlooked.

The chilly air would nip at their skin as they braved the outside world, their breath would rise like a steam cloud from their lips and their fingers would burn from mild frostbite as they tried to work their ODM gear. The blizzards that came with the turning of autumn would make expeditions all the more challenging and statistics showed that the increase of causalities was very present from December to February.

But the casualties and the difficulty on expeditions was not the worst the elite scouts feared from the onslaught of winter. In fact many of them prayed they got to go outside the walls instead of the alternative, the alternative was much much worse then having to slay titans in the unforgiving snowy deserts.

Training the cadets in the winter was seen as a death sentence in the scouts and anyone who was cursed with the burden were treated like a hero. It was easy to say that fighting titans and braving the storm was much easier then wrestling pre-pubescent teenagers out their bunkers in the morning and having to stand in the bone shattering cold watching as they smashed into each other with poor ODM skills they had yet to master. The mornings were dark, the days long and by the end of it whoever was graced with the task of training the cadets in the cursed cold would often wish for the sweet release of death.

Maybe that’s why you were now lying awake in bed, the covers pulled over your head as you savoured the last moments of warmth from the man he slept beside you. His broad arms wrapped around your waist and his nose buried into your hair, his naked form pressed against yours as he peacefully slept.

You envied Levi’s ability to sleep so soundly without the thought of the ever nearing hell that was lurking in the depths of your mind.

You fiddled with the ring that was attached to a silver chain around your neck, the metal cool beneath your fingers and around your neck as you ran your padded finger tips over the smooth silver hoop that rested by your heart. Your mind filling your body with ever present dread at the idea of having to pull out of your husband’s embrace only to venture out into the freezing morning air and attempt to awaken the new cadets.

You groaned and rolled into your pillow, wincing when you felt Levi store beside you. Fortunately he didn’t wake and you breathed a sigh of relief. Your stupid husband rarely slept at all, especially in the winter with all the deaths from fevers and colds and expeditions. But for once you wished he would wake up, just to give you some good old husbandly affection before you dared to venture the cold embrace of the outside.

Yes.

You of all had been chosen to train the “shitty little brats,” as Levi so fondly called them. After years of evading having to suffer the pain of having to look after a group of teens it had finally caught you and in the winter no less. Every year at one point the cadet trainer would take a short break, and luckily for you he had chosen the winter to take the time off this year. Of course he had. He hated you from your own cadet days and you were regretting ever gotten under the older man’s skin. Oh well. It was too late now.

Pulling the covers from your head you groaned as the cold air if your shared bedroom prickled over your skin, sending goose bumps flying up your skin. If it wasn’t for Levi and his warm body that engulfed you, you would have shivered violently but like usual he protected you from any discomfort or harm.

It was time to get up.

Gently, so as not to wake your sleeping lover, you picked his hand up that rested by your stomach and let it rest in the bed sheets he was buried under. You slowly pulled away from him, your trembling frame sliding off the mattress and you suppressed the urge to gasp as your feet met the stone cold floor. You already missed your human hot water bottle and the blankets and the plush mattress you had once sought comfort from but you had a job to do.

Cursing everyone’s the known world you rise to your feet, stretching your arms upward and your stiff back released a satisfying crack as you pulled against it. Somewhat awakened you padded over the stone slabs to reach the oak wardrobe, pulling the door open to pull out your uniform and underwear.

You quickly got dressed, making sure to do all the buckles of your ODM harness up before the metal grew too cold to touch. You tucked your wedding ring under the collar of your white button down shirt before pulling on the brown leather scout jacket, the emerald wings of freedom proudly beaming from your back and shoulders.

The jacket would offer some warmth but not much.

Moving back to your bedside table you picked up your hair brush and ran it through your thick hair, the needles tiffing against the knots in your silky locks from a restless night. You would usually tie it up in the hotter months and it would make sense to if you were out in a mission or training with your squad but you weren’t so you let it hand around your waist and shoulders, acting like a pair of ear muffs to keep the sides of your head warm.

Placing the brush down you stole a glance out the window, estimating by the still dark sky with a slight pale to the navy blue, the stats beginning to fade to be hidden for the day and the early morning frost beginning to settle you would say it was about six in the morning.

Huffing in annoyance at how quickly the time had come to leave, you glanced down at Levi who was still sound asleep on his side. His right cheek presses into the white cotton of the pillows and his naked body is wrapped like a cocoon in the thick winter bedsheets. The gold chain around his neck pressed between the mattress and his firm chest, glinting at you as it bounced of the candle light that lit the small bedroom.

Smiling at your husband’s rather adorable state, you tiptoed over to his side of the bed your chest swelling as he released a gentle snore. His back falling and rising in soft movements causing the defined muscles to ripple slightly and his raven hair falling over his handsome face, his closed eye lids concealing the beautiful monochrome irises that swelled beneath.

Cautiously you bent over him, pressing your soft lips to the side of his temple, a warm smile on your face as you ran a hand through his soft inky black tresses that fanned out on the pillow around him. He truly was an angel. And he was yours.

Deciding that now was as good as time as any to leave you stood back up, jumping when you felt a hand grasp your wrist. You glanced down with wide eyes to meet a pair of steely grey hues, Levi’s rough hand wrapped around your thin wrist. His vision still groggy and his eyes still half closed from having just woken up but his usual scowl was evident on his face.

“What kind of a shitty good bye was that?” he grumbled still half asleep, you smirk and lower yourself back to your knees beside him, Levi rolls over to face you.

“I didn’t want to wake you.” you whispered and he scoffs.

“Tch. Well I’m awake. So you going to give me a real goodbye or just leave it as that weak ass excuse of departure?”

“You’re so delightful in the morning my love.” you coo teasingly, reaching out a hand to stroke his undercut.

The short hairs softy spiking your fingers as your finger tips ran through the longer locks. You lean in, pressing your lips against his, letting your eyes close as you feel his warmth his lips give you spread through your chest and chase away the anxiety of training the cadets. You don’t pull away even as Levi’s own hand reaches out to pull gently on your hair as it grips the back of your head, his touch sending tingles through your skin as you melt into his lips tasting his minty breath and inhaling his soapy scent.

“I really have to go.” you mumble as you pull away gently resting your forehead against his, he closes his eyes and nods.

Pulling his hand away to let you stand but not before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Give them Hell.” he says and you shoot him a cocky smirk. One he had fallen in love with.

“Where’s the fun if I don’t?” you tease as you open the door to enter his office that joins your bedroom “I’ll see you later tonight. Love you.”

Levi only grunts and you roll your eyes stepping out into the office and closing the door behind you leaving Levi alone to fall back into the soft pillows and continue to slumber.

You on the other hand gathered every ounce of strength you could manage. How hard could it be?

...

The mornings were always dark in the winter and while it was nice to walk in the dark with a lantern and a warm coat when it was snowing that didn’t mean you enjoyed it in this situation. There was no winter coat for you this time, a huge shipment of the scout winter coats had gone missing and there were only a few to hand out. Being the nice person you were you had rejected one of the coats to give to one of the more frail scouts members. A choice you were beginning to hate yourself for. Also there was no scarf or gloves provided should they get caught in your ODM gear. After a few close calls after someone’s scarf got caught in the cables, the garment had been banned. If you could lay your hands on the idiot who had gotten scarves banned you would.

So were left to stumble around on the still heavy set morning with a lantern held in front of you. The small candle flickering in the holder providing little light to make your navigation any easier, your feet tripling slightly over the frosted and frozen grass.

How you had ridden your horse to the cadet Barack’s was a mystery to you and you were grateful nothing unfortunate had happened. There always tales that people had gotten lost on their way to the barracks, their direction thrown off by the blanket of the winter morn.

You could make out the small cabin like barracks that lined one edge of the cadet training grounds. The windows were dark and you envied the young men and women who slept peacefully in their warm beds, apart of you was glad you could wake them up and make them join your misery. At least then you wouldn’t be the only one suffering.

Shivering violently you pulled your jacket closer around your body as the fingers of the nippy air traced over your goose pimples skin casing it to burn and your jaw to chatter uncontrollably, your teeth clashing together and your breath falling from your lips in thin wisps of vapour that spiralled into the air.

The frosted ground crunches beneath your boots and you could feel your toes already beginning to grow numb and burn from the frozen waste land. Great.

It was times like these you wished you had joined the military police or the Garrison. At least the military police got to stay inside with fires for the most part of winter and at least the Garrison were given warm drinks when patrolling, but as a front line of defence the scouts were prohibited from such luxuries should they get immediately called to do cut down titans that got too close. It was shitty and you had tried to get some of the restrictions lifted but had been shot down.

Grumbling as you almost tripped over a rock you made your way to the bell stand by the side of the cadet barracks.

Reaching a shivering hand out you grasped the rope that hung from the brass bell, the frost that had settled on the rope instantly spiking at your reddened fingers and you found grilling it to be quite a challenge. With weak fingers you pulled your arm down viciously, releasing your frustration at the situation onto the bell. The ringer inside it clashing violently against the brass sides and the clattering chime rung throughout the hills where the barracks were stationed.

You grit your teeth as the noise pounded in your head but you weren’t finished until every window in arch bunker came alight with orange flames to signal that everyone was awake.

“Come on!” you yelled over the noise of the ringing bell, your own voice somehow overpowering the rings “out of bed! On the double! If you’re not out in fifteen minutes I will make you do press ups. One for each second you keep me waiting!”

You watched as each window of the cabins lit up as someone inside lit the candles. You could make out shadows moving from behind the thin curtains and you laughed to yourself when you saw the silhouette forms of two boys trip over eachother as they pulled their shirts on.

Letting your hand slip from the rope of the bell you sighed, your breath twirling into the now orange streaked sky. Shoving your hands into your jacket pockets and leaning against the frosted wood of the bell stand you closed your eyes momentarily, preparing yourself for the torture that was about to ensue.

The small icy fragments falling from the wood and over your shoulders and hair, causing the leather and (y/h/c) locks to almost glisten with a sheen of crystalline specs.

You could remember, not so fondly, the early days of your own cadet days. You had grown so irritated by the bell being rung every morning that you had pulled the ringer out from the middle of it one night after curfew, the next morning when the trainer had tried to ring the god forsaken thing no noise had come out causing everyone to oversleep.

You chuckled to yourself at the memory as the older scouts at the time had tried to investigate, sharing winks and giggles with your old bunker mates as each cadet was interrogated.

Eventually someone had grassed you up and instead of being kicked out, they had made you scrub the boys facilities clean for three months.

Opening your eyes again you could see that some of the cadets had emerged from their bunkers. Either yawning or stretching, they made their way over to you.

The sky was a pale pink with streaks of blue and orange, the sun finally beginning to rise in the misty sky. A light fog settling over the hills and valleys that rolled around the cadet camp, it had been about ten minutes since you had woken them up and looking around you could see that most of them were now up.

“Stand in your usual formation!” you called out to the still half asleep cadets.

They didn’t say anything as they shuffled in their usual rows, their arms folded behind their backs and bodies trembling from the chills of the air. You could see a few gaps were missing in the columns of cadets causing you to frown, granted they had a few more minutes to spare but the point was to be out well before time was up.

“Cadet.” you barked at a female scout with short brown hair, her face covered in freckles and her eyes narrow with brown hues, beside her stood a small and shy looking blonde girl with huge sapphire eyes.

“Ma’am.” the brunette said, giving you a salute and bumping her fist into her chest.

“Cadet who is missing?”

She looked around and you could almost see exasperation cross her face as her eyes land on the vacant spots.

“Jean Kirstien, Eren Yeager, Arminian Artlet and Marco Bodt ma’am.” she replied and you sighed rubbing your temple.

“Which bunker?”

“Three.”

You nodded turning your gaze onto the hit with a huge black three painted in the door. You stepped off the stand where the bell was situated and began to make your way towards cabin three, the cadets all still stood to attention but their heads swivelling in your direction as they watched you make your way to the boys third cabin. Some faves were filled with anticipation at what would happen, others with slight concern.

You were known as spitfire in the ranks, a woman not afraid to rip someone apart if need be. The cadets were interested to see how you would handle whatever fight Eren and Jean had gotten into this time.

...

“Shut the hell up Yeager!”

“Make me horse face!”

The scene you had stumbled upon when entering the third boys barrack was unlike anything you had ever seen in your life, or probably never seen in your life.

Jean and Eren were both pulling on each other’s hair, angered glares on both of the young boy’s faces so intense you were amazed they still resembled humans and not literal devils.

Marco has his arms wrapped tightly around Jean’s waist as he tried to pull the lanky boy away from the smaller one, who’s hands were pulling against the mousy locks of Jeans head. Poor Marco seamed to be struggling to keep his friend at bay, his freckled face scrunched up in determination at having to hold Jean back.

Armin had his own arms looped under Eren’s shoulders trying to keep the dark haired boy from throwing fists at Jean. While Armin was a lot smaller then Eren, the blonde was doing a good job at restraining his agitated friend.

Bed sheets were strewn across the floor, furniture was over turned and drawers were opened with clothes littering the floor and spilling from the drawers.

You stared at the scene before you, your eyes wide and letting your mouth hang open in horror at the mess before you. The boys froze when they saw you standing in the doorway, their own eyes almost turning white from terror and their struggling growls and bickering ceasing immediately as your shocked expression was suddenly painted with anger.

“What the fuck is going on in here?” you growled stepping around a pile of clothes that blocked the doorway.

The boys instantly let go of eachother, standing in a line and saluting you visibly trembling as the cold air seeped into the cabin. It was then that you noticed that Eren and Jean were half dressed, both boys with bare chests and your eyes landed in a shirt that had lay inbetween them. You already knew what had happened.

More then likely they had been fighting over who’s shirt that was. Perhaps they were both very possessive of their things or maybe they just hated eachother that much to fight over something as silly as a shirt. You personally blamed whoever thought it was a good idea to bunk these two fools together. But in the military you had to learn to get along with everyone, otherwise you wouldn’t Last very long.

“Artlert, Bodt.” you said turning your eyes to the two boys, they both flinched at the ice in your tone “get outside and stand with the others.”

They only nodded and gave their friends sympathetic looks as they walked past you making sure not to stand in anything before they exited the cabin to join their friends. You turned your gaze to Jean and Eren, the two boys trying their hardest not to completely shatter under your furious eyes.

“Fighting over a shirt are we boys?” you drawl folding your arms, Eren opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it under your gaze.

You had dealt with rowdy men before. You had once had to pull a drunk Mike off of Levi after a holiday dinner had gone wrong. If you remembered correctly Levi had told Mike to get a grip on his alcohol intake and the other man had grown irritated by it. To be fair you were not a drill Sargent or a commmader, but you were not afraid to take charge when the time required it.

Levi was tough on people, but there were rumours from the few who survived your training, that Levi was extremely generous when compared to you. So the boys could only wait with baited breath as to what you had to say next.

“Since you two insist on behaving like feral beasts, why don’t I treat you like it?” you hummed “considering the time for you get dressed is over I’m assuming this is what you are wearing . So you can spend all of training without your jackets or shirts.”

“But is freezing outside!” Eren yelled in protest.

“You should have thought about that before you fucked up, shouldn’t you Yeager.” you hissed “I don’t want to be here either but if you’re going to make my life harder then it has to be, I will make yours a thousand times worse.”

By this point you had gotten into the boys face, his green eyes quivering with fear as your beautiful face was inches from his own. Jean watched, his eyes narrowed into a glare at the situation, his fists clenched by his sides as his irritation with Eren worsened. You stood back up, folding your arms staring down at the two teenage boys with displeasure.

“Now get out side. If I hear one complaint you’ll be doing my paperwork while doing sit ups.”

It didn’t take king for the boys to practically run outside, their bare toros instantly prickling with goosebumps as their exposed skin met the winter air. You could hear the other cadets laughter and suppressed snickers at their friends half nudity, you saw Jean and Eren’s faces turn a bright red as they tried to control their shivering.

Was it harsh? Yes.

But they would soon warm up and you wanted them to know from the get go, that you were not the right person to be screwing around with. Giving the messy bunker one last look you made you way back out into the chilly air, pulling the door closed and walking back over to the group of cadets.

The teens instantly stood to attention, the sound of multiple fists slamming into chests echoing through your ears.

You exhaled heavily, feeling the cool metal of your wedding ring press into your chest, calming your aggravation at the two young boys.

You would see Levi in a few hours and you could go back to bed. Just get through one lousy day.

...

...

You stood leaning against one of the fence posts of the obstacle course you had set up for the cadets. Your arms were wrapped tightly around your still trembling body, the leather of your jacket doing little to conceal your body heat. Your hair falling around your shoulders acting as the only thing to protect your neck from the kisses of the cold winds, the sky was now a dusty blue with a faint fog still settled over the concrete earth. The sun was slightly dulled, a blurred orb of a cold yellow that offered no heat or welcoming warmth like it did in the summer.

You exhaled, a small puff of hair billowing from your lips as you buried your nose into the collar of your shirt taking your eyes off the cadets who were trying to navigate through a pillar of wooden poles you had set up. Even with your closed eyes hiding them from view you could still hear their angered shouts as they smashed into the wooden poles, their skill with ODM gear still to in advanced to manoeuvre properly through the maze of wooden poles. This course wasn’t easy and in fairness you could be doing a better job of teaching them, but they wouldn’t have instructors when in the field. They needed to work out how to do things themselves.

You didn’t know how long you had been standing out in the training field for but it mayst have been a while. You couldn’t even feel your nose anymore and your fingers had grown red and achy, your cheeks frozen and your body stuff from having been leaning against the frosty wooden fence poles and your stomach was beginning to ache for the food you hadn’t eaten for breakfast. Having woken up a little late, you hadn’t had time to get breakfast.

You had shown the cadets how to successfully navigate through the course and that had warmed you up for a bit, your racing heart having acted like an insulator for a short time period. But that feeling was gone and now you were back to being a human ice block.

“Hey watch it!”

You opened your eyes to spectate as Reiner almost crashed in Connie, the small shaven haired boy obviously terrified of being ploughed down by the burly blond. It didn’t seem the cadets were managing to grasp the concept of tight executions yet, it was the hardest part of ODM handling and you could even see the better cadets were struggling.

Mikasa, while ahead of everyone else, did not always make a clean approach to moving through the poles. Her arms sometimes caught on the wood or her gear wouldn’t always allow her to get around a narrow bend.

Eren and Jean were defiantly struggling the most. Their ODM gear was pulling against their still bare chests and while you had considered allowing them to wear their jackets and shirts you had decided against it. These kids needed discipline, they weren’t just teens anymore they were training to be soldiers. It was hypocritical of you sure, but they didn’t know the past mischief you had caused in your own cadet days.

“You’re teaching is not exactly what I would call valuable.”

A smile worked its way into your face as a familiar voice came from behind you. You turned around to see Levi I too of his horse, his cloak pulled over his head and his fingers gripping the leather of his reins. His silver orbs staring at you with hidden warmth from under the cover of the jade cloak hood. His horse shoving her face towards you fro you to pet, you hummed in laughter as you reached a shaking hand out to stroke the ebony forelock that fell over the mare’s almond eyes. Your reddened and weak fingers sliding through the coarse hair as Levi watched with a small smile on his face.

The other members of Squad Levi stood mounted in their own horses behind their captain, the four of them watching in silence as they speculated their stoic leader interact with his wife. They were the few members of the scouts who were actually aware of your marriage to Levi, they had been present at the wedding and it thrilled them to see their captain become so tentative around you.

“Woah, it’s Captain Levi.” Eren said as he landed beside Marco and Sasha.

“What’s he doing here?” Sasha asked.

“Are you allowed to pet his horse?” Marco added, the boys confusion evident in his face as he watched you stroking his onyx mare.

“Apparently she is.” Christa said as she joined the group with Reiner by her side.

“Why’s that?” Eren asked, curiosity eating away at him.

Christa steals a glance to where you’re quietly conversing with Levi and it’s clear to see the captain has a different stature when with you. His shrouded disposition seeming to ease and warm, from under the hood of his cloak Christa could see the faintest of smiles on the man’s full lips.

“Apparently there’s something going on between them.” Reiner shrugs and the others are taken aback. Their eyes wide as they give eachother unsure looks.

“The captain?” Sasha asks, as if it confirm its validity and Reiner nods.

The cadets don’t say anything but instead they watch.

“What are you doing here captain?” you ask lifting your gaze from the horse to give him a grin.

“I came to check up on what a shitty job you were doing with our cadets.” he says gruffly, his eyes locking with your own.

You may have been married to those eyes for a few years, but you would never get tired of seeing how they lit up and seemed to shimmer whenever he looked at you and it sent butterflies soaring through you every time he looked your way. How the dark rings around the monochrome irises seemed to soften and fill with a look of absolute adoration when they gazed upon you would send you to heaven and back. His eyes was the first aspect you had noticed about Levi, the stone cold and guarded impression they gave off had seemed to melt over the years and been replaced with a new found happiness. Something only you had given him.

“I am an amazing teacher.” you defend, your fingers running down his mare’s velvety nose. Her huge nostrils sending hot air to fly over your frozen skin, warming them up a bit.

“Tch. What teacher lets her students be half naked in the winter?” he asks as he gazed out towards where the cadets all now stood watching with anticipation, you could see Jean and Eren stood with their bare chests.

“Oi!” you yell pointing to the training course “I haven’t seen any one of you perfectly execute that course! Get back to it!”

The kids didn’t have to be told twice, they instantly took off into the air and you sighed turning your attention back to your husband.

“Woah (y/n), glad I’m not your student!” Oluo called out and you let your gaze wander to him.

“Well Oluo, Maybe Levi will let me give you guys a one on one training course when he’s loaded with work.” you offer and the idea of it seems to appall the others.

Your training was intense and everyone knew it. Being trained by Levi was hard enough.

“What do you say Oluo?”

The mousy haired man gave you a grin which you returned, Levi looked over his shoulder giving his team member a glare. He had told them he don’t want any interruptions when with you but it seemed the Male couldn’t control the urge to draw attention to himself.

“So what are you really doing here?” you ask Levi again, folding your arms over your chest “don’t you have patrol?”

“I do. We just stopped by.”

“Why?”

He seems to hesitate for a moment, biting on his bottom lip before lifting up his cloak to reveal a leather saddle bag strapped to the side of his saddle, it hung beside his boot that was resting on the iron stirrup. You felt your curiosity spike, an eyebrow arching at the reveal of the saddle bag.

Levi never took any or extra things with him if he could avoid it. He was a light traveller so for him to have a saddle bag, it was defiantly new to you and whatever was inside was definitely a mystery.

“What you got there then?” you ask as Levi reaches a hand down to untie the buckles that hold the bag to his saddle.

“You didn’t have breakfast dumbass. You know how important it is to eat in the morning.” Levi grumbled as he handed you the package.

You reached out to take it, and your eye widened when you felt that the leather pouch was warm to the touch. Pulling the strings back from the folds of warm leather you felt your mouth water as your eyes landed on on the small pieces of food Levi had made for you. A fluffy slice of bread with a few steamed sliced potatoes, a flask beside it which you presumed held tea. You were more of a coffee drinker, but coffee beans were expensive and Levi said tea was healthier.

“You-you made me food?” you ask trying to ignore the urge to devour the food infront of him, rolling his eyes he shook his head at your surprise.

“We’ve been married for a few years now brat. Why wouldn’t I look after you? I don’t need you to get ill, that’s more work for me.” he said, but the way he felt was hidden behind his uncaring persona.

He had spent some time slaving in the kitchens making you the snacks. It wasn’t much and he hadn’t been able to get the meat he had wanted to add to it, but he had worked with what he had and judging by the grateful look in your face you didn’t seem to mind. He would have had the cooks make it for you but Levi knew how you liked the potato to be seasoned, how you liked the tea to be add and which bread you favoured more. He felt bad enough you were having to train the cadets in the cold, he hoped this would make up for it even if by a little bit.

“You didn’t have to do this for me.” you whisper as you clutch the bag to your chest “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” he replied, his deadpan expression having shifted to resemble a man who was hopelessly in love.

A warm feeling you only got when Levi showed he cared about you spreading through your body. Your chest swelling with an overwhelming sense of gratitude and affection for his actions.

Without even thinking you propped yourself up on the lowest bar of the fence in order to be able to reach your husband on top his huge horse. Levi leaned down in his saddle, his lips meeting yours and one of his hands leaving the reins which he had held so tightly now caressing the side of your face.

Your lips marking against eachother and even in the awkward position of Levi having to lean down from his stead and you having to use the fence as a step ladder to reach, nothing felt off about the kiss. His fingers naturally combing through your hair and pulling on the roots, the taste of his mouth filling your own as his cold nose g early brushed over your cheek. Your hands slid up his shoulders having out the saddle bag in the ground for now, his cloak silky beneath your fingers as it creased under your touch.

You gently pulled away, your lips numb from his kiss but the cold having been chased away from his touch that still lingered in your skin. His breath falling in soft wisps against your skin, your hair ruffling under his breathing and his ebony hair falling around his eyes in inky black tresses from under his cloak hood.

“Love you.” you whispered pressing a kiss to his pale cheek “be safe out there ok?”

He nodded, pressing his own lips to your cheek. Your eyes closing as you enjoyed the feel of his chapped lips against your smooth face savouring how his lips brushed over your skin. His calloused hands ruffling your hair as he gently pulled his face away to sit back up in his saddle, giving you one last small smile before kicking his horse into a gallop, his squad members saying goodbye as they chased after him.

You watched him leave. Every time he went outside the walls without you, you felt as if a piece of you was going with him. The golden wedding ring that was hidden under his ascot would press into his chest as he rode and remind him he had someone to come home too, someone to fight for.

Sighing you stepped down from the fence, turning around to pick up your small food bag. Kneeling down you reached out to take it, only freezing when you saw a pair of brown eyes staying hungrily back at you.

“Sasha, what are you doing?” you asked cautiously as you grasped the saddle bag, her eyes remained trained on it her mouth watering.

You knew the girl had a feral instinct when it came to food. Any other day you might have been generous enough to give her some, but this food was made by the loving hands of your husband. There was no way she was having any of it.

“Get back to training cadet.” you growled.

If it had been anyone else, Sasha would have pounced on you in an attempt to claim the food herself. But you scared her in ways that no one else did, with a heavy heart and hungry stomach she turned back around to join her friends who were now finally getting the hang of weaving through the course.

You re opened the bag, the scent of rosemary potatoes filling your nostrils. Humming with new found joy you reached into the bag, your cold fingers warming as they made contact with the warm metal of the flask. You felt around trying to grab the bread but instead your fingers brushed over what seemed to be a slip of paper. You pulled it out, opening the paper up, your heart jumping and a hot blush spreading over your cheeks as your eyes made contact with the cursive letters of ink that Levi had written himself.

“Eat up brat. I’ll see you tonight. All my love, Levi xx.”  
...

Training had come and gone quicker then you had expected. The cadets had done well considering your brutality and the cold weather, maybe you had enjoyed it a little bit. The cadets were interesting characters to say the least and each one had gotten along with you just fine, although you would never admit it, you liked the cadets.

But now you were just grateful it was over. Your body stiff and muscles sore from the cold that had been ever so persistent in making your life hell for the day, you wanted nothing more then to curl in bed bedside Levi. To lay your head on his shoulder and let him wrap an arm around your shoulders as he read to himself allowing you to fall asleep.

Making you way through the stone corridors, ignoring the greetings you got from other scouts you made your way towards Levi’s office. Your eyes were half closed and exhaustion was pushing against you trying to force you to collapse to the ground and just rest.

You reached the oak door that you had grown so familiar to and reached out to life the iron latch, the metal rough beneath your fingers as it clicked upward and you fell against the door. The wooden barrier creaking open allowing you to see the extent of Levi’s office.

The book shelves were quiet watching as you entered, the light of a flickering candle sat on the desk bathing the room in a dancing orange light. Papers were pushed to one side of the desk with the white feather quills day beautifully in their designated pots, the velvet emerald curtains were pulled across the window, concealing the starry night sky and gentle snowfall that lingered outside the glass.

You closed the door quietly behind you.

You had been expecting to see Levi sat in his office chair like he always was, hunched over endless papers with a cranked hand and a dried out quill. But to your surprise he wasn’t.

You figured he couldn’t be in bed yet, it was still to early for him to begin to shut down.

As you moved closer into the office, the saddle bag in your hands, you noticed that an organ glow was peeking out from under the crack in the reading room’s door. Moving closer you places the saddle bag with a small thump, on the mahogany wood of the desk. Taking lazy steps to the closed reading room door where the light was coming from, you had a feeling you would see your husband sat in his arm chair by the fire place. A romantic novel of some kind in his lap, an elbow resting on the arm rest of the chair with his hand perched under his chin as his narrow eyes scanned the words before him on old parchment.

As you cautiously opened the heavy door you were not surprised to see that your prediction had been right.

Levi sat in the small room that was mostly empty, apart from a red armchair by a rustic fireplace where a roaring fire crackled over blackened logs. The heat coming from it licking the air and instantly making your tired body grow more exhausted. The orange light shimmered over Levi’s ebony hair casting it in ever moving light, his dive white skin glowing in the fire light as his elegant fingers slid over the smooth parchment of the book he was reading.

He looked up upon your arrival, his face softening upon seeing you as you made you way over to where he sat. The warmth from the fire growing hotter and hotter against your numb skin, Levi moved the book he was reading to a small table beside the chair he was occupying. Closing the leather cover over whatever world he had been sucked into.

He grunted as you fell into his lap, nuzzling your face into his chest and neck, inhaling his soapy scent of his shirt. The material making a scratching sound under your touch as he wrapped his string arms around your thin body, pulling you closer into his side as he rested his cheek against your forehead.

You let your body relax as you just say there, your body pressed into his and his arm secure around your figure , your own hands buried between your bodies as you (y/h/c) hair fell in tangled waves over his chest as you leaned your head in his shoulder.

“What were you reading?” you ask stifling a yawn.

“Nothing.” he mumbles into your hair.

“Another romance?”

“Maybe.”

Levi had a soft spot for romantic novels. You weren’t sure why but maybe it had something to do with the lack of it in his earlier life. He was human and he craved the company of a lover when he had been in he underground, even before he met you and was a captain he had endorsed himself in literature about passion and lust. You had filled a hole for him that he had ling since been missing, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy a moment of solitude to read the books he had once pined over.

“You’re so soft underneath aren’t you?” you tease.

“Tch. You want me to be like Oluo instead and never even pick up a shitty book?”

“By the walls no. Men who read for pleasure is...endearing.”

“Then stop complaining.”

“Wasn’t complaining.” you grumble quietly “I like that about you.”

He didn’t say anything instead he reached his other hand over his lap to take your fingers in his, his rough digits playing with your own elegant fingers. Your pained hands growing less agonising as he ran his fingertips over each of your fingers. Giving your aching a hand a massage and you released a satisfied sigh as you reached your neck up to place a kiss the the under side of his sharp jaw before turning your gaze to watch the crackling fire that made your eyes grow heavier. The charred logs turning white and ashy as the flames fizzled over its surface, causing the smell of woodland burning to linger in the air.

“How was it?” Levi asks, his own gaze in the fire place as his cheek remained resting on your head, having stopped playing with your fingers to wrap the other hand around your waist trapping you in his arms.

“Shit.” you answer and he scoffs “but I’m glad to be back now. Those cadets are...they’re something else. How was your patrol?”

“Shit.”

You chuckle, snuggling further into his embrace.

“Your gift was amazing. Thank you again for it.”

“What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t look after my wife?” he drawls.

“The note you left in the bag was...”

“Tch. I didn’t know if you’d like it. I know you don’t like sappy bullish-“

“Shut up.” you grumble, letting your eyes flutter closed “it was perfect.”

Levi glanced down at you, his calm monochrome eyes watching as you buried your face into his chest, your eyes closing and body growing relaxed as the promos of sleep finally engulfed you.

Levi smiles to himself as your chest falls and rises against his own, tiny snores escaping your lips as you cling to him. Pressing his lips to your forehead he sighs, leaning back into his chair and staring into the brilliant organs and yellow flames that have now calmed down. His arms staying right around your body to chase away the chills you had endorsed the entire day, the golden ring on his chest burning a hole through his flesh where his heart was.

Winters were hated in the scouts. But this was definitely a perk, to fall asleep in Levi’s arms where he protected you from the cruelty of the snow that fell outside the windows.


End file.
